


Members have the puppy eyes

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Humor, Inspired by..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by a scene from a El Tigre episode.





	Members have the puppy eyes

Mabel was trying to pass the trials with a cheerful smile but failed when the bratty members laughed at her.

Mabel was falling asleep

Dipper said "Mabel Mabel MABEL!!"

Mabel screamed and falls.

Mabel said "Ow! How much time do I got"

Dipper said "15 minutes"

The leader and her friends walked to Mabel

"Hey Sweater Dweeb I forgot to mention a Dalia member never have cute puppy eyes"

Mabel whimpers as her eyes were filled with sparkles.

"Ugh! Fine you get a job"

Mabel said "YAY!"

The End


End file.
